


Size Extra-Comfy

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All hail not-so-popular ships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I've been drawing Annie a lot with hinted Maruani in it., Annie wearing Marco's clothes is just something I crave slayme, F/M, Fluff, Pure fluff really, The Maruani has become strong in my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What size of clothes does Annie wear? Extra-comfy. And Marco agrees that it's the best size for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Extra-Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Blatant excuse to write some fluffy Maruani because I hopped on the ship. (Don't worry, JeanMarco remains my OTP) Also brought on because I drew some gr8 Annie art with Maruani referenced in her clothes [here](http://vanitas--vanilla.tumblr.com/post/114026488083/some-annie-leonhardt-because-shes-a-babe) and [here](http://vanitas--vanilla.tumblr.com/post/114349549993/annie-in-marcos-jersey-mm-yiss-i-need-it).

There's an interesting thing happening in the Bodt home. Specifically, in the closet of the oldest son, Marco's, room. It's an...amusing phenomenon, really, and Marco has definitely begun to notice a growing pattern with it. See, he has started to notice that some of his clothes have begun to disappear. Right out of the blue. Almost as if they simply fade away the moment he leaves the closet alone. In fact, it's his sweaters that seem to go missing most. And his t-shirts, and even a beanie or two. It's quite  _fascinating_ , really. Especially when he knows full well who the naughty thief is. 

It's not hard to see why the icy eyed blonde would even  _want_ to steal Marco's clothes. She was small and slim and fit quite comfortably in the clearly too-large clothing. She would probably even steal the clean boxers in the dresser if it weren't for the fact that Marco's hips were just  _slightly_ too wide compared to her own and the last thing she wanted was to have them drop to her ankles while walking around his room. (Marco argues that it'd only be fair for it to happen at least once since she had the pleasure of startling him the time that she arrived unexpected and his mom let her wait in his room until he came out of the shower. Needless to say, Annie's rare smile was present the rest of the afternoon until she left.) As far as Annie was concerned, Marco never minded, or if he did then he certainly wasn't complaining. Actually, he found it a little cute, especially when she began wearing his sweaters and hoodies to school. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that stoic and solitary Annie Leonhardt was indeed dating the sweet and friendly Marco Bodt. It took a good month before anyone got used to the sight of them together. 

When Marco's clothes go missing, it usually takes about a week before he gets it back, only to end up having a different item go missing. It was like Annie was running her own personal self-trade shop in her boyfriend's closet. 

"You ever consider maybe  _buying_  your own sweaters in slightly larger sizes?" 

The question comes up one Friday night, after Annie had arrived to spend the weekend with her boyfriend. She'd fabricated a story that she was staying over with Bertholdt and Reiner - childhood friends of hers - and so her parents had no idea she was instead with Marco in the empty home left to him after his own parents had left for the weekend. Of course, her two friends had vowed to cover for her in case they got a call from her father asking on her whereabouts. 

Stuffed in the closet, Annie peers out at the freckled boy that was lazing around on the bed. In her hands is the gray sweater she had stolen last weekend, a hanger in her grip which proved she had been putting it back into place. Her shoulders shrug in response to Marco's question before she ducks back into the closet, searching for a decent "trade" inside to take the place of the sweater she was returning, "Guess I just like yours more." she tells him, examining a t-shirt instead. A sweater can wait until she was about to leave on Sunday afternoon. 

Brows coming together in curiosity, Marco lets out a small chuckle, "Really now? And why might that be?" he rolls onto his side and props himself up on one arm, not hiding the amusement he feels from the answer he got. 

Knowing full well that her boyfriend is finding her answer entertaining, blue eyes narrow slightly. Annie always was a little sensitive when it came to the way Marco seemed to laugh at some of the things she said. However, with him, it was almost impossible to be genuinely angry. Something about that honest smile just made it so hard for her to even punch him. Even slapping was hard to do when she was faced with that addicting and playful grin. 

Brushing off her twinge of annoyance, the blonde continues to rifle through the closet, "I don't know." She maintains her usual calm tone, not turning to look at Marco, "Just cozier. Warmer. More stretched out." She cracks a faint smile as the jokingly offended  _"Hey!"_ that comes from behind her. She keeps searching in the closet, until her eyes settle on a vibrant green material in the very back.  _Right_. Smiling a little more, she takes hold of it and discreetly slides it off the hanger. It'll be perfect. She continues to face away from her boyfriend as she steps back and out of the closet, setting her new prize down on the floor in front of her before grasping the edge of her own shirt, "Besides," she says, pulling her shirt up until it comes over her head and gets tossed aside, "I think we can both agree that your clothes look much better on me." She can feel the stare being burned into her back, the feeling growing as she reaches back and unhooks her bra, sliding it down her arms and, like her shirt, tossing it aside without care. Bending over, whether to be a tease or not, she grabs the green material at her feet again and slips her arms in. Satisfied so far, she finally allows herself to at least turn in a half circle just as she brings her arms up, giving Marco a few seconds to take in the view of her chest and stomach before it gets covered up once again, "Don't you agree, Marco?" As she undoes her jeans, the blonde lets herself continue to smile as she takes in the expression on her boyfriend's face. 

Tight jeans come down the long and pale legs until they gather at thin ankles and chocolate colored eyes watch those pretty legs step out from them before following their curves up until he meets with the slightly proud smirk from Annie. Her lips twitch a little higher and Marco realizes that she can clearly see the red color blooming across his cheeks and all the way up to his ears. He was still easily embarrassed even though he's seen just about every inch of Annie's body. Blame his polite and chivalrous personality. But the sight in front of him is practically perfection. His girlfriend stands in front of the open closet dressed in nothing but her panties and his football jersey. This can easily fall under every man's dream, and he's the lucky guy that can say their dreams are his reality. 

"You're looking a little red there." 

The teasing tone snaps Marco back to reality and he notices that at some point, Annie had strolled closer to the bed. Light footed much? She nudges him until he lies flat on his back before she crawls into the bed, settling herself comfortably so she can lay part of her weight on top of him while his arms lightly wrap themselves around her waist, his palms on the small of her back. She fits perfectly against his side, even as she rests her head against his chest while he undoes the tie around her hair, letting the blonde strands loose and feather out across her shoulders before he begins to gently undo any tangles. 

There's a few seconds of silence between them. Marco believes Annie had dozed off, but her voice soon speaks up, "Honestly, though, I just like the way they fit." He's confused, but then remembers the topic they'd begun, and he smiles a little as he runs his fingers through silky hair to check for more knots. "They're my favorite size." 

With no knots to be found, the freckled boy settles for putting a kiss to the top of his girlfriend's head before he rests his cheek against it, "They're your perfect size. Size Extra-comfy." There's no helping the laugh that bubbles from his chest when Annie lightly punches his chest.

"You're an idiot..." 

Another laugh comes and hands gently pull the jersey up further to let callous fingers run across the smooth dip of Annie's back, "Yeah, but I'm your idiot." 

"Yeah...You're mine. And so are your clothes." 

"Of course." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 AM and I had no idea how to really end it so have some lazy conversation! I am tired, let me go dream of more Maruani. 
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr.](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/) (Yes my blog has autoplay)


End file.
